Caught
by SunnyRee
Summary: Buttercup and Butch are studying because it's the only way the Professor would let Butch up to Buttercup's room. As the two are talking, something interesting comes up and ends up with the two doing something else, than the Professor walks in and doesn't like what he sees. Rated T for some minor language.


Butch sat in front of Buttercup's TV playing video games and waiting for Buttercup to come back up to her room. They were suppose to be studying for tomorrow's test. That's the only reason the Professor let him stay up in Buttercup's room. Butch was sure that he was Professor Utonium's least favorite ruff. He always gave him this look that said "Behave" or "I'm watching you". Buttercup always told him he was being ridiculous and that the Professor didn't hate him. But he knew the truth. Buttercup came back upstairs and sat on her bed.

"Butch, come on, the Professor is coming up to check on us. So get your lazy ass over here and open a book." Butch turned the TV off and quickly ran over the Buttercup's bed. He took out a math book and opened it. Just then the Professor came in and looked around. Buttercup turned around to look at her father. "Hey dad." She said waving. He smiled.

"Hello sweetie. How's the studying going?" He asked.

"Great. I'm pretty sure that we're going to pass that test tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Alright, well get to it." He gave Butch a glare before closing the door and going back down to his lab.

"Come on. You can't tell me you didn't see that glare he gave me." Butch said, pointing to the spot near the door the professor was just standing at. Buttercup rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Ok. So maybe, he might not like you very much."

"Maybe? Do you seriously believe that. Your dad hates my guts." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." She said as she turned around and opened the drawer of her nightstand, taking out a bag of candy. "Anyway, I stole Blossom's candy stash, so dig in before I eat all the good ones."

Butch put his hand inside the bag and took a handful of candy.

Later, they both sat down on the couch in front of Buttercup's TV and started watching some random cartoon. Then, Butch's phone started ringing, he looked down to see it was Princess. He rolled his eyes and turned his phone off.

"Your girlfriend isn't gonna like that." Buttercup said looking at him.

"She's not my girlfriend. She just likes to follow me around."

"If that's true, how does she even have your number?"

"Brick probably gave it to her, so he could get her off his back. Fucking bastard. Now she won't leave me alone. As if I would ever actually date her."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. Butch then turned to her.

"Besides, I could never do that to you. I know how much you like me." He said, smirking at her. Buttercup's eyes widened. She quickly turned and glared at him.

"Are you saying that I actually have a crush on you? Cause if anyone has a crush here, it is definitely you." Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest, looking away.

"Oh really? How would you know that?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, you're always flirting with me."

"I flirt with a lot of girls."

"Not as much as you do with me."

"Cause you're the girl I'm always with."

Buttercup scoffed and put her attention back to the TV. Butch couldn't help but smile, but that smile quickly turned into a smirk as he started scooting closer to her on the couch. Buttercup gave him a side glare before quickly looking back at the screen.

"Aw...is someone mad that I'm not giving them enough attention? Are you jealous Butters?"

Buttercup scoffed. "As if..."

"Well, you don't really have to worry." He smiled. "Cause honestly, there's only one girl that can actually grab my attention for more than five minutes..."

"What are you..." she was caught off by his lips smashing against hers. Her eyes widened, but she quickly closed them. She slowly kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers. He pushed her down against the couch and got on top of her. She tangled her hands in his messy black hair as he traced shapes on her thighs.

Suddenly, the door to Buttercup's room opened and the professor walked in. "Buttercup..." The professor started but then froze at what he saw.

Buttercup looked over at the professor and quickly pushed Butch off her. Butch fell to the floor with a thud.

"Dad!" She blushed and stood up.

"Buttercup...what are you doing?" The professor slowly walked towards them. Butch stood up and was about to fly out the window, when the professor stopped him. "Stop right there, Jojo."

Butch stopped and avoided eye contact. The professor pointed at the door and glared at him. "Go out through the door. Come on. Get out. Now."

Butch started walking towards Buttercup's bedroom door. He was about to leave, when he turned his head to Buttercup and grinned. "See ya at school tomorrow, Butters." He said and quickly left before the professor could do anything to him.

Buttercup started at her father and gave him a small smile. "I'm...sorry?" He looked at her and sighed. "I promise it won't happen again...at least not when in the house." She mumbled the last part.

Her father looked at her. "What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just really sorry, okay?"

"Oh Buttercup. Just get downstairs for dinner." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, just let me clean this up." She pointed towards her bed filled with school materials.

"Alright, but hurry." He said and walked back downstairs. Buttercup cleaned everything up, made her bed, and turned off the TV. Just as she was about to leave her room she thought of what would happen tomorrow at school. She smiled and walked out the door.


End file.
